emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7375 (18th December 2015)
Plot Moses has spent the night in hospital in order to be sure he does not have an infection. Kerry is depressed as she has to spend the majority of her time face down in order to recover from her operation. Nicola bolsters Laurel's confidence as she gets ready for the factory Christmas party. Laurel realises she's been set up as Nicola informs her she can't make it and Ashley arrives to take her place. Ross and Debbie are informed that Moses doesn't have an infection and they should be fine to take him home. Ross continues to blame Debbie for what could have happened. Lachlan and Gabby overhear David is still trying to track down Val's engagement ring for Eric. Gabby tries to persuade Lachlan to return it but he refuses. Doug tries out his newly created range of Christmas cocktails out on Carly in the pub as the Estate Agent arrives to see Diane. Victoria is horrified to learn Diane is planning to sell her share of the pub. The Christmas party gets underway at the factory as Laurel gives an impassioned speech. She is soon horrified to notice Matt, a stranger from a bar who was buying her drinks and chatting her up months previously, making eyes at her across the room. Victoria informs Robert that Diane is planning on selling the pub. Debbie invites Emma and James round to Mulberry Cottage and apologises to them both in front of Ross. She promises that Emma can see Moses whenever she wants. Emma is ecstatic while Ross is grateful. Matt spies a chance to attempt to pick up where left off with Laurel months back and tries to force her into drinking. She angrily throws the drink over him. Ashley witnesses the incident and punches Matt, while referring to Laurel as his wife. Nikhil, Rishi and Laurel pull the pair apart and throw Matt out. Laurel quizzes Ashley on why he referred to her as his wife, leaving Ashley surprised at what he'd said. Carly arrives for work at David's Shop drunk on Doug's cocktails. Aaron finds Robert going through the books at the scrapyard and questions him on what he's doing. Robert informs him he needs to get a loan together and explains that Diane is selling her share of the pub and he hopes to buy it. Kerry ponders suing the factory for professional negligence, noting that they failed to inform her eating their chocolates would hinder her diabetes. Ashley asks Laurel if they can forget that he referred to her as his wife, insisting it was a slip of the tongue. Laurel informs him that she doesn't want to forget about and moves in for a kiss. She is left feeling foolish however when Ashley pulls away at the last second. Victoria and Robert confront Diane over selling the pub. She informs them that she was going to tell them after she'd spoken to Chas. Aaron storms into the pub, warning them that he's determined Robert will not end up going into business with Chas and will raise the money to buy the place himself if he needs to. Laurel confesses to Ashley that she's fallen back in love with him. A tearful Ashley sits her down and warns her that she can't allow herself to fall in love with him, before confiding in her about his diagnosis and asking her to keep it to herself. Laurel is stunned. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *James Barton - Bill Ward *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney Guest cast *Dr Parsons - Maeve Larkin *Aubrey Bedford - Richard Mullins *Matt - Henry Miller Locations *Hotten General Hospital *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and corridor *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and staff room *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Interior *Holey Scrap - PortaKabin *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - Front garden *Church Lane Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes